


Artful

by preferablynameless



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferablynameless/pseuds/preferablynameless
Summary: “It’s an art, you know, I think,” Aziraphale mused.Crowley snorted. “An art, really? Always looked pretty artless to me.”“Depends how you go about it, I suppose.”Crowley and Aziraphale talk about sex, and then they have sex. That's all, friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Artful

They passed the shop window next door, which used to belong to a records shop recently gone bankrupt. Crowley watched out of the corner of her eye as a young employee attempted to fix a rather large advertising poster behind the glass.

“Oh no. Are they serious?” Aziraphale muttered upon catching a glimpse of the poster.

The supersized photo very ingeniously toed the line between what was acceptable to be shown in public and what would get you sued by outraged moralists. It displayed a brown-haired, fair-skinned female human fitting the current beauty standard, shown from her waist up, wearing only her underwear and gripping a riding crop whose leather tip brushed her crimson-painted lips. The currently unlit sign on the strip of wall above it casually proclaimed “Erotic Paradise”.

Crowley tilted her head to one side. “Don’t get all prudish, angel. I know you aren’t, really.”

Aziraphale raised her eyebrows slightly in her direction. “Do you?”

“Please. I know you. Don’t think the buttoned-up coats with five layers underneath throw me off.”

They entered the bookshop. “I don’t know whatever you’re insinuating, my dear,” Aziraphale replied primly, her shoulders straight as they crossed the circular space surrounded by bookcases.

“Well, all I’m saying is, I know you aren’t someone who objects to taking those layers off from time to time, if you catch my drift.” Crowley arched an eyebrow meaningfully, plopping down onto the sofa covered with a shabby velvet throw.

Aziraphale sniffed. “I do ‘catch’ your ‘drift’, yes.” Crowley could hear the quotation marks, and she grinned in amusement. Aziraphale vanished in the back room.

“You’ve told me yourself,” Crowley reminded her when the angel re-emerged.

“I probably have, you’re right,” Aziraphale shrugged, setting down the bottle and glasses. “At least that time Gabriel gave us all the dreadful Nephilim talk.”

Crowley smirked. “Yes, I remember that! Holy Hell. You were so smug about it. And then you got drunk and told me about your escapades.”

“Well, I had the right to be smug. Skirting the rules by virtue of not being included in the rules…” Aziraphale gave a self-satisfied little smile.

“Technically, they applied to you too, angel. No one was supposed to have sex.”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Well, I’m sure that if Gabriel had known about the existence of encounters between two people with the same equipment, he would have included an exception for such instances.”

“Oh sure. I can absolutely see dear Gabe caring about that sort of thing.” She accepted the glass Aziraphale handed her and leant forward to inspect the bottle. “Barolo?”

“Yes. I picked it up when I went to Italy for those awful jobs in the 1970s. I think I mixed up what was a blessing and what was a temptation a few times there.”

“But at least you had good wine, right,” said Crowley, who now imagined how things might have been if she’d accompanied Aziraphale that time. The demon could now admit that they might have been overdoing it with caution in the past, but she didn’t have any regrets. If all those years of looking over their shoulders meant gaining freedom for themselves in the end, she would be loath to change a thing.

“That certainly didn’t help distinguishing those, either,” Aziraphale said. There was a moment of silence, in which they took the opportunity to savour the wine – best to do all the savouring before they got too drunk to care about the taste. “Anyway, what were we talking about? Ah, yes. Sex. It’s been a while since that’s come up, hasn’t it? Has your view changed at all?”

Crowley shrugged lazily. “Not really, no.”

“It’s an art, you know, I think,” Aziraphale mused.

Crowley snorted. “An art, really? Always looked pretty artless to me.”

“Depends how you go about it, I suppose.”

Crowley hummed noncommittally. “To me, it’s just always seemed like rubbing my outer garment against someone else’s outer garment. Not much sense in it, I mean.”

“Well,” Aziraphale inclined her head, “if said outer garment has nerve endings in it… moreover, a body is more than just a suit for human souls, you know that.”

Crowley did know that. She hadn’t exactly been thinking of humans when she’d phrased it. “Nerve endings don’t require the participation of another body, though.”

Aziraphale took a sip of her drink and shrugged. “Fair point. I suppose I like the intimacy.”

“Hm. I wouldn’t say I hate it, per se,” Crowley replied and then reconsidered, “or maybe a bit. Depends on… a lot of things. ‘S been a long time and really, and I’m not curious enough to freshen my views.”

Aziraphale swirled her wine. “Well, if your curiosity gets the better of you, I wouldn’t be against… assisting.”

Crowley’s eyebrows rose towards her hairline. “Have you just propositioned me?”

Aziraphale pursed her lips. “I wouldn’t exactly call it that. Just letting you know there’s the possibility.”

The corner of Crowley’s mouth quirked up in amusement. “You certainly seem relaxed about coming on to your best friend for someone who’s peeved about sex shops.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Well, I’m hardly making overtures in public. But perhaps you’re right, it’s a bit hypocritical of me. Should I send the establishment an apology for thinking ill of them?”

Crowley’s grin widened.

Aziraphale sighed, not looking at Crowley. “I’m sorry, dear. That made you uncomfortable, didn’t it?”

“It’s all right,” Crowley said, and she meant it. “Really. You know you can say anything. It’s a thing that you thought of, right, so I’m glad that it’s…” she gestured vaguely at the space separating them, “out here, uh, between us.”

Aziraphale was frowning, looking down into her glass. “Right. You can absolutely put it out of your mind, you know – it was just a thought.”

The thing was, Crowley didn’t think she wanted to put it out of her mind just yet.

Much later, when she was much, much more intoxicated, she brought the topic up again. “’S bullshit. Sex isn’t ‘n’ art,” she slurred.

“What?”

“Sex. You said sex was an art. ‘S bullshit.”

Aziraphale waved her hand. “Was just tryin’a be poetic about it, dear girl.”

Crowley held up her forefinger, gearing up for presenting her philosophical premise. “Well, let’s say ‘s not bullshit. Then consider – art styles. Art styles, that’s important, innit?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale made a confused face. “Art styles? Oh, yes, there are different ways to –”

“– fuck, yes, I know,” Crowley cut her off, rolling her eyes. “Wasn’a born yesterday. What ‘m sayin’ – what ’m sayin’ is that… look, I’ll give you an example. Take classicism. I don’t part’cul – particully care for classicism or baroque or express– that thing with the… colours and anger and sadness, right. Ugh.” She grimaced.

“I thought you liked exp– that,” Aziraphale said.

“Naah,” Crowley said and by then, her plastered mind had already forgotten where she’d been going with her musings, and she went off on a tangent about anti-art.

* * *

It took them a few years to leave London. Moving the books alone had taken the better part of two months, since Aziraphale had refused to let any sort of magic come anywhere near them, and because she’d kept getting distracted.

They’d agreed on a shared bedroom, since Aziraphale didn’t sleep much anyway, and well, they’d somehow failed to find a sound enough argument against the idea.

Most nights Crowley conked out on one side of the bed, and Aziraphale retired to the bedroom at a later hour, kissed the top of Crowley’s head – she did that sort of stuff now, and Crowley still hadn’t quite managed to get used to it – and passed the night reading on the bed’s other side.

It crossed the demon’s mind one evening that beds were one of the more comfortable locations where humans typically engaged in carnal activity of various kinds. She mulled over that thought on and off for about a week.

Lying in bed at ten o’clock one night, she turned to face the angel, who was reading with her back propped against the headboard and legs covered with her floral-patterned blanket. (Crowley had refused the same pattern, opting for a striped, black-and-white one.) “Aziraphale,” Crowley said to get her attention.

The angel looked up from the pages, turning her head. “Hm?”

“Is that offer still open?” Crowley inquired, face neutral.

“Offer?”

“The one where you said you’d… that you wouldn’t be opposed to us banging.”

“I’m fairly certain I’ve never uttered that sort of thing,” Aziraphale replied haughtily. She put the book down on the bedside table, removing her reading glasses and placing them on the open pages.

“Well, of course, not word for word,” Crowley said. “But the thought had been there, right?”

Maintaining eye contact wasn’t as difficult in this situation as Crowley had feared it would be. Aziraphale’s hazel eyes were as calm and welcoming towards her as ever.

“I can’t deny that,” the angel said. “Why are you asking, dear?”

“Oh, you’re really going to make me spell it out, aren’t you,” Crowley muttered, feeling heat gather in her cheeks. Fuck, she was over six thousand. She decidedly did _not_ blush.

“Well. I find it’s best to be clear about things of this nature,” Aziraphale said, lips pursed.

Crowley rolled onto her back, because she was not saying this while looking at Aziraphale. She was taking back her conjecture about eye contact. “Aziraphale, ex-Guardian of the Eastern Gate et caetera, do you want to fuck or do you not want to fuck?”

Aziraphale grimaced. “Must you be so vulgar, dear?” she complained. “I much prefer the term love-making, if you ask me.”

Crowley rubbed a hand down her face. “Ugh. Do you want to have sex? With me?”

Aziraphale’s forehead creased in thought. “I… I would like to have sex with you, yes, but only under certain circumstances.”

Crowley turned towards her again, now that it was Aziraphale’s turn to share intimate information about her desires. “And what would those be?”

“It would have to be – well, you would have to really want it, and I mean, really be sure about it. Plus, we would have to agree on things we both like and things we don’t.”

Crowley’s eyebrow rose. “That’s it?”

Aziraphale looked down at her clasped hands resting on her thighs. “Pretty much, yes.”

“Well, I’m telling you I really, absolutely want to have sex with you, so there’s that.” Crowley’s whole face and neck felt flushed as she tried to keep at least her voice cool. She succeeded; she’d had millennia of practice after all. Aziraphale’s face, infuriatingly, had remained entirely calm so far. “You’re not surprised,” Crowley observed.

“Oh, I suppose I’m not. I mean, it’s not that big of a deal, is it?” Aziraphale frowned as though trying to remember if cultural customs dictated the degree of surprise you were supposed to show when learning your best friend and existence-partner was interested in engaging in sexual activities with you.

Crowley exhaled the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. “I guess not.”

Aziraphale was still looking at her with unwavering attention. “The way I see it, we should make some sort of list of our preferences and see where they overlap, right?”

Crowley shrugged one shoulder. “It’s not a bad idea, but I’m not sure I… well, it’s been a long time and all. What I had in mind was more along the lines of, uh, exploration, I guess.”

“That’s completely fine with me. More than fine,” Aziraphale said as if they’d just agreed on the kind of cake to have for afternoon tea. She was silent for a while, apparently gearing up to say something. “Do humans… do they schedule sex? I can’t recall.”

Crowley shrugged anew. “No idea. In my not very extensive experience, I don’t think so. But maybe they do while they’re in relationships?”

“I don’t know much more than you do. So, when would you like to… explore?”

Crowley’s face felt very much on fire at this point, though to her satisfaction, Aziraphale’s cheeks looked flushed as well. “Well, I… I mean, I didn’t plan this far ahead. Maybe some time soon?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Whenever you want, dear.”

Crowley threw an arm over her eyes. “Work with me here, angel. I have frankly no clue how this shit works.”

“Neither do I.”

“How about now, huh?”

“Right now?” Aziraphale asked, surprise evident in her tone.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to distract you from your book, but I can’t just go to sleep now that we’ve sorted out our mutual... interest.”

“Hm. I must say my focus would be seriously impaired if I attempted to read now.” The corner of Aziraphale’s mouth quirked up. “After that conversation, you’ve got me very much intrigued.”

“Oh?”

Aziraphale gave her a small smile. “Yes.” She looked down at Crowley meaningfully. “So?”

Crowley sat up and shuffled closer to Aziraphale. She hesitated before taking Aziraphale’s face in her hands. “May I kiss you, angel?”

“Why are you asking, dear? We’ve kissed before.”

“Yes, but I mean,” Crowley gestured vaguely, “not in this context.”

“I like kissing you whatever the context,” Aziraphale assured her.

“Great. Yeah,” Crowley said before closing the distance between them and pressing her mouth gently against Aziraphale’s. At first, she only brushed her lips comfortably against Aziraphale’s. The angel exhaled contentedly, turning her body towards her and putting her hand on Crowley’s neck. Gradually, like a pile of firewood igniting, Crowley felt an increasing _need_ for them to be near, to lose themselves in one another, and she moved her lips against Aziraphale’s with mounting urgency, parting her mouth and pressing Aziraphale closer with one hand on the small of her back.

When Crowley drew back, her heart was beating fast. She swallowed and tried to catch her breath. Voice low, she said, “So, uh. Should we take our clothes off or do you have something else in mind?”

“Clothes off sounds good. It’s too much fuss getting rid of them in the process, in my view,” Aziraphale stated, sliding from under the covers and getting up from the bed. She took off her soft beige trousers and blue-and-red flannel shirt, leaving her in her underwear and socks. She started to remove those as well; meanwhile, Crowley snapped her fingers to vanish her silk shorts and nightshirt but made no move to crawl out from under the blanket covering the lower half of her body.

She lay down on her side and Aziraphale joined her, settling on top of the covers, facing her.

Crowley realised she should probably stop being unfair and show the entirety of the cumbersome human body they’d assigned to her in the beginning as well. It wouldn’t be the first time Aziraphale had seen her naked, after all. Roman public baths, 1st century AD, came to mind, as well as the 1958 French nude beach incident. More recently, Crowley had made a habit out of walking around quasi-naked after baths or showers, and Aziraphale hadn’t even seemed to notice. The demon had seen her undressed more than once while she’d been changing her clothes, too.

Crowley lifted the hem of the blanket and slid it off her body, crumpling it behind her. Aziraphale watched her movements.

“So, tell me – is there anything you want?” the angel asked.

“Well, I… I think that anything you do will be fine with me,” Crowley said truthfully. “I trust you.”

“That’s not how it works,” Aziraphale protested.

They looked at each other across that small distance. Crowley grasped Aziraphale’s hand and guided it to her chest, above her breasts, settling it there.

“Just – just touch me. Anywhere you like, though I’d rather you started out slow, you know?”

“I understand,” Aziraphale said, moving her hand in a stroking motion across Crowley’s chest, from shoulder to shoulder. “Anything else?”

Crowley gulped. “It’d be good if you… if you could tell me what to do sometimes. It seems like you could have more of an idea where to go with this than I do, so I think I’d… enjoy that.”

Aziraphale hummed. “Are you sure?”

Crowley nodded.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do, dear.”

She shuffled closer to Crowley and touched their lips together anew, one hand reaching out to cup the demon’s jaw gently.

Crowley sighed in contentment and put her hand on Aziraphale’s nape, the angel’s curls tickling her fingers. Suddenly, the whole thing seemed much easier, much more all right, and Crowley didn’t have to pretend not to be nervous – she could be nervous all she wanted, because this was Aziraphale. She trusted the angel with her life; there was nothing easier than to trust her with something like this.

Aziraphale laid her hand on Crowley’s bare waist, and Crowley drew in a sharp breath. Aziraphale detached her lips from the demon’s slowly.

“All right?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” Crowley breathed.

They kissed for a long while, Aziraphale caressing Crowley’s waist and ribs slowly. When the angel withdrew slightly, her cheeks glowed red, and her eyes looked dazed. She closed them before touching her forehead to Crowley’s. They stayed that way, both taking deep breaths. Aziraphale nuzzled the side of Crowley’s face before kissing her cheek. She shifted, leaning over Crowley so that her elbows encased Crowley’s upper arms, and leant back down, her mouth on the demon’s neck. She pressed kisses into the skin, her soft lips lingering on the hollow below Crowley’s ear and under her jaw. Crowley sighed at the pleasurable sensation and reached out to wrap her arm around Aziraphale’s back, a semi-conscious plea for her to move closer.

Aziraphale swung her leg over the demon’s hips so that she could straddle her. She hovered above Crowley on all fours and drank in the sight of her. She stooped down, pressing her lips to the expanse of skin below Crowley’s collarbones and to where her sternum began. She splayed both of her plump hands on the sides of Crowley’s neck and massaged the skin lightly as she kissed between Crowley’s small breasts and under them.

She withdrew her hands as she straightened and sat astride Crowley’s hips. “I’m not crushing you, am I, dear?” she asked.

“No, it’s fine,” Crowley breathed. Aziraphale was delightfully heavy on top of her. She caught one of the angel’s hands and kissed her palm, and then let her return her hands on Crowley’s neck. Aziraphale slid them lower in a caress, brushing the tendons in her neck, her clavicles and the upper part of her chest.

Crowley watched her and the intent way she gazed down at Crowley’s body, as if surveying every minuscule reaction, every twitch, every sharp intake of air and tensing of muscles. The angel ran one palm between the demon’s breasts, brushing them just slightly. She kept stealing glances at Crowley’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort. She repeated the motion before settling her palm between Crowley’s breasts, holding it in place as she reached up to brush her fingers along Crowley’s jaw, keeping eye-contact.

Crowley felt as if all her insides were shivering.

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s sides with almost maddening carefulness, and then ran her hands over the demon’s ribs. She rubbed her stomach from one side to the other, her pinky finger straying low and brushing the topmost portion of coarse hair. Crowley could feel how damp Aziraphale was getting, what with the angel sitting on her like that.

Aziraphale retracted her hands and shuffled backwards a bit so that she was kneeling astride Crowley’s legs. Her palms settled on Crowley’s hips, and her thumbs rubbed circles into the skin stretched over her hip bones. The movements were firm, the angel’s thumbs pressing down into the flesh. Crowley closed her eyes. She wanted Aziraphale to touch her more, even in the most sensitive places. She longed to feel the pleasure the angel could invoke in her.

A sudden thought disrupted the pleasure fogging her mind.

Something must have shown on her face, because Aziraphale asked, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Crowley replied, opening her eyes. “I just –”

“We can stop if you want.”

“No. No, I feel great. Please, continue.”

Aziraphale looked at her sceptically and removed her hands from Crowley’s hips.

“Please, Aziraphale, continue, I mean it,” she repeated, a tad desperately.

“Do you promise you’re all right?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m fine.”

When Aziraphale kept waiting expectantly, she took a deep breath and said, “I just – I’m a bit worried I’ll mess this up. That’s normal, though, right?”

“Oh, darling. I don’t think there’s a way for you to mess up.”

Crowley made an unintelligible noise in the back of her throat.

“But if it’s too much right now, we can stop.”

“That’s about the last thing I want.”

Aziraphale regarded her face. “What can I do to help, then?”

“Just… just promise me you’ll be here even if I… if I do something wrong or not entirely to your liking. That nothing will change. That you won’t look at me differently.”

Concern and adoration filled Aziraphale’s eyes. “Crowley, I’ve known you for far too long to get hung up on something trivial like this, even if we decide it’s not something we want after all. And you’re doing perfectly, if you’re worried about that,” she said, tentatively running the back of her fingers along the top of Crowley’s legs.

“Yeah?” Crowley asked weakly.

“Yes, my dear. You’re lovely, and you’re doing very well.”

Crowley’s breath hitched. “You’re doing all the work,” she protested dryly.

Aziraphale shushed her, still caressing her thighs. “Just relax. But do tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

“Okay.”

Aziraphale smiled at her, reaching up to caress her cheek. She leant over her torso to place a kiss on her abdomen, nuzzling the skin there. She splayed her hand on the demon’s hip before moving it downwards. It became a warm weight on Crowley’s upper leg, and Aziraphale then shifted it to settle on her inner thigh.

The heat of it, full of promise, sent a jolt of electricity through Crowley. She propped herself up on her elbows and then sat up, needing Aziraphale close all of sudden. She cupped her jaw and tugged her forward into a kiss. Aziraphale began to move the hand on the inside of Crowley’s thigh back and forth, rubbing the skin there slowly. Crowley quivered.

Their lips moved against each other passionately, though with a gentleness that made Crowley’s chest feel as if there were pressure building inside, pressure which could only be attenuated by having Aziraphale close. She pulled the angel flush against herself, feeling her bosom press against her own chest. The contact sent a shudder through her, and she pressed ever closer.

Aziraphale pulled back after a while and watched her for a moment, her eyes half-lidded and pupils dilated. Crowley’s heartbeat was fast, face and neck flushed and chest heaving.

Crowley listened to the mingling of the heavy breaths they both took. She was hyperaware of the hand Aziraphale kept on the inside of her right thigh, and the feeling was mirrored when Aziraphale placed her other hand to the same spot on her left thigh. She kept both of her hands still, just holding them there for a while, awfully close to Crowley’s most sensitive parts. Then she started rubbing the skin tenderly again, and Crowley felt her inner walls clench.

“Would you lie down for me, love?” Aziraphale asked softly.

Crowley lowered herself back on her elbows.

Aziraphale ran her palms up over Crowley’s hip bones and slid them further up to her ribs. She stroked the skin, running the pads of her thumbs just under her breasts. She traced circles with her fingers around them and then brushed the sides of her thumbs over them, starting a gentle massage.

“Is this all right?”

“Yes,” Crowley exhaled. “Yes – please, angel, I need –”

“What do you need? Tell me, love.”

“Just you. Just your touch, everywhere.”

“Even inside?”

Crowley nodded frantically.

Aziraphale continued lightly kneading her breasts and then smoothed her palms over Crowley’s ribs. “Well then, would you spread your legs for me a little?”

Crowley parted her legs, and Aziraphale knelt astride one of them. Once again, she placed her hands on Crowley’s inner thighs and caressed them lightly, sliding her fingers from Crowley’s knee to the edge of her pubes and repeating the motion a few times. Gently, she pushed at Crowley’s right thigh, and the demon shifted it on the sheets, spreading her legs further. Aziraphale rubbed the tender skin surrounding dark, coarse hair. Crowley felt her vulva pulse tightly at the contact. Her eyes were shut.

Aziraphale touched her labia with two fingers, and Crowley inhaled sharply. On instinct, she parted her legs even more.

“You look very beautiful, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered as if telling her a secret. She spread her labia just a bit, caressing the revealed skin.

Crowley made a sound in the back of her throat and grimaced, breathing deeply to prevent any more embarrassing sounds from escaping her.

Aziraphale, the wonderful bastard, saw right through her. “It’s fine, dear,” she soothed. “Make all the noises you want. You’re lovely.”

She laid her fingers flat against Crowley’s opening, not pushing in. The demon went still, but then need took over and she ground her hips down, craving more contact.

“That’s it, love,” Aziraphale said under her breath.

The angel put the tips of her index and middle finger directly against Crowley’s slit, not pushing inside, only suggesting the possibility.

Crowley gasped. “Please, angel –”

“Please what?” Aziraphale asked, moving her fingers slowly.

Crowley swallowed. “Don’t stop. It feels so good.”

Aziraphale rubbed her opening with the two fingers and brushed her clit with her thumb repeatedly. Panting, Crowley rolled her hips against her hand, chasing the sensation desperately. Aziraphale dipped the very tips of her digits inside Crowley while her thumb continued stroking her clit in circular motions. Crowley’s legs trembled. Abruptly, Aziraphale withdrew her fingers.

“Angel,” Crowley mumbled, voice unsteady.

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hip with her free hand, pushing down lightly. “Stay still for a little while, love. Just relax.”

Aziraphale stroked the skin around Crowley’s opening, fingers sliding up and down. Crowley kept her hips still. Aziraphale dipped her fingers back inside shallowly. She traced the inner edges of the wet entrance, exploring. Crowley throbbed against Aziraphale’s hand, and a low keen tore its way out of her throat.

“Very good, now move a little for me,” Aziraphale whispered, and Crowley rolled her hips, breathing laboured.

“That’s it,” the angel encouraged anew. She pushed her fingers just a little bit inside and resumed thumbing her clit steadily. Her other hand rubbed Crowley’s hip. “You’re doing so well, darling.”

Crowley’s walls clenched hard, and she felt the tissue give in to pulsations. Aziraphale kept her fingers still and continued stroking Crowley’s pelvis.

When the contractions receded, Aziraphale asked in a low voice, “Once more?” Her eyes looked hazy but intent at the same time, and her skin was flushed.

“No,” Crowley breathed. “That was enough. Your turn now.”

Aziraphale withdrew her fingers. “How are you feeling?”

Crowley swallowed, trying to get her breathing under control. “Great, angel.”

“I’m glad,” Aziraphale beamed before caressing Crowley’s waist.

Crowley sat up, settling on her knees. Aziraphale moved forward to kiss the demon, using her clean hand to caress her hair. Crowley had cropped it short once again after growing bored with her previous hairstyle.

Crowley cupped one of her breasts and Aziraphale clutched at her shoulders. The kiss turned more heated, until they were both left panting.

“May I return the favour, angel?” Crowley asked tentatively.

“You very much may, my dear fiend,” Aziraphale replied, eyes twinkling.

She shuffled back and laid down, bracketing Crowley with her bent knees. She reached her arms towards Crowley, holding out her palms, and the demon placed her hands in hers. Aziraphale brought them to her lips and kissed her fingers, one by one.

“I’d like it very much if you made haste, dear,” she said.

Crowley put her hands on Aziraphale’s soft waist, rubbing up and down before venturing lower. Aziraphale’s gaze was on her, half-lidded and encouraging. She caressed the angel’s damp folds. Aziraphale was already soaking wet, just from… just from touching Crowley and watching her. She positioned her fingers against her entrance, and the angel’s whole body shuddered. Crowley moved her fingers back and forth on the hot surface of it, and Aziraphale groaned, angling her hips towards Crowley’s fingers. She came as Crowley stroked her.

She exhaled heavily and reached down to cover Crowley’s hand with her own, keeping her in place. She waited for the aftershocks to die down and then said, “I’ve thought about your hands before, you know. They’re very beautiful.”

Crowley’s eyebrows quirked. “My hands?”

“Yes. Your fingers are very elegant,” Aziraphale said, breathing heavily as she resumed rubbing herself against Crowley’s hand. “I’d like them inside, if you’re not opposed.”

“No, I’m not… opposed. Now?”

“If you would.”

Crowley aligned her index finger with her middle finger and inserted them both in slowly, gradually pushing them as far as they could go. They’d gone in easily, so she added her ring finger. She rubbed Aziraphale’s walls from all sides, curling and uncurling her fingers.

Aziraphale had gone still, breathing laboured. She seemed to be fighting her orgasm. Crowley thrust all three fingers deep, slid them partially out and then repeated the motion. Aziraphale moaned and ground her hips, making Crowley’s fingers reach deeper. Crowley kept up a steady rhythm, and with her other hand, she cupped one of Aziraphale’s full breasts. She rubbed her nipple and the skin around it, and then Aziraphale was climaxing again, tightening hard around Crowley’s fingers. Crowley stroked her walls through it.

Taking a lungful of air, Aziraphale said, “You can take them out now, dear.”

Crowley extracted her hand leisurely, and Aziraphale caught it, kissing the back of it. She sat up, looking at Crowley’s face, and sighed contentedly. “That was wonderful, dear. How are you feeling now?”

“Very nice, actually,” Crowley replied. “You?”

Aziraphale smiled. She laid one hand on Crowley’s neck. “I feel very good too. You were really most exquisite.”

Crowley blushed furiously. “I’m sure there’s room for improvement.”

Aziraphale looked at her with fond exasperation. “Just a while ago, you seemed to accept compliments much more easily.”

“Those were different circumstances,” Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale placed an unhurried kiss on her lips. “So, do you want to do this again some time?”

“You’re really asking that?”

Aziraphale watched her expectantly, apparently waiting for a non-sarcastic response.

“Yes, of course I do,” Crowley said, softer than she’d intended.

Aziraphale’s posture relaxed further, and she beamed at the demon. “Then it’s a yes from me as well.”

Crowley slid off the bed. “Now, let’s go shower. I feel gross.”

“It’s part of the experience, I suppose,” Aziraphale mused. “Feeling gross.”

“Well, I’d prefer not to walk around with remnants of the experience on me.” Crowley opened the bathroom door, leaving it open, and headed for the shower. Aziraphale got up at last and followed her inside the bathroom.

Crowley watched the angel’s blissed-out expression as she approached and felt a grin tugging at her lips. “Come on.”

Aziraphale stepped in the shower enclosure after her and surprised Crowley by hugging her tightly. The demon squeezed her in return, thinking of how lucky she was – in addition to everything else that had gone right recently, this wacky human process had worked out too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Edit (February 2021): Thanks for the kind comments! I deleted my replies because they were posted on anonymous mode from another account, and I didn't want to de-anon that account after I migrated the work here. But I appreciate everyone who commented on this piece of pornography :D


End file.
